


The Good Life

by Xephinetsa



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to <a href="http://picklecharming.tumblr.com/post/69135079708">this beautiful piece</a> by <a href="http://picklecharming.tumblr.com">picklecharming</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

Vane relaxed against the frame, arms resting behind his head, the slightest hint of a smile upon his lips. This was the good life. Alone, with no responsibilities, and a couple of bottles of rum, he could ask for nothing more. He kicked off his boots and let his feet touch the grass, soft and cool. The smell of flowers, and the gentle sunlight were so familiar to him, and yet somewhat strange. He uncorked a bottle and took a swig of the warm, golden liquid, the taste like a forgotten memory, lost in an uncertain haze. He frowned, placing the bottle beside him, and tried to remember the last thing he had done. It seemed that each time he tried to grasp something, it slipped away. Frustrated, he lifted the half-empty bottle and smashed it against the wooden frame. He looked down at his hands, expecting to see blood, but his flesh was completely unmarked. Where was the pain, the familiar sting? He stood still, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, as he reached further into his memories, pushing beyond the haze. His eyes widened with realisation, and he dropped to his knees. “Oh God, I’m…”


End file.
